The Kick Club
by Silencee54
Summary: Jenette Martinez has one goal: get her best friends, Jack Brewer and Km Crawford together. And she's conjuring up plans with her fellow KICK club members to do so. But when she meets the new guy at Seaford High, can she make time in between meetings for her own love life? Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey-lo guyss! So, I came up with the idea to write this fanfic when I was reading "The ABC's of Kickin' It." It's a pretty awesome collection of one-shots so you should really check it out if you haven't read it yet. The idea of The Kick Club came from chapter 11 so I just wanted thank the author, Az, for the inspiration and for beta-ing this story :) Please R&R! Now for the disclaimer. Take it away Jerry!**

**Jerry-Silencee54 doesn't own ANYTHING except for my sister, Jenette. Hey wait...since when do I have a sister...?**

**Me- Have you seen your own family, Jerry? It's HUGE! So you're bound to have at least a sister. Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_ A hand finally slammed the snooze button down to silence. Jenette Martinez slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Today was yet another Monday. Groaning at the thought, she forced herself out of bed and moped her way to the bathroom. Jenette reached the mirror and blinked, appalled by her own reflection. Her hair stuck out in all directions and her eyes were drooping with tiredness. She turned on the faucet and splashed the cold, refreshing water against her face.

After her business in the bathroom, Jenette, now fully awake, raced downstairs to see her older brother, Jerry, already at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Mom?" Jenette inquired as she grabbed a banana from the counter.

"She left for work already," Jerry replied with a mouth full of cereal.

Jenette cringed at her brother's lack of manners and began to peel her banana. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she stated, pointing at him shamefully.

Jerry rolled his eyes and placed his bowl in the sink. "Whatever," he muttered. He glanced at the clock.

6:59 am

"CRAP! JEN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Jerry panicked.

Jenette stuffed the last of her banana in her mouth and grabbed her school bag. She slipped on her Converse **(1)** and followed her brother out the door. The two of them ran the whole way to Seaford High School.

* * *

_BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

Jenette made it to her first period just as the bell went off.

"Wonderful to see you here on time, Ms. Martinez," Mr. Craft, the English teacher, remarked from his desk.

Jenette quickly made her way to her desk next to Eddie.

"Where were you?" he hissed. "We thought we were gonna have to reschedule the 'Kick' meeting this afternoon."

Jenette's eyes widened. The Kick Club. How could she forget something as important as setting up their two best friends, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford? "Sorry," she apologized. "Jerry and I kinda lost track of time. And besides, even if I weren't here, you guys could always have the meeting without me."

"A meeting without our club president?" Eddie said. "That would be pretty messed up."

Jenette couldn't help but agree. She was the one who started the whole idea of getting Jack and Kim together. Jenette noticed everything going on between them. She kept every Kick (the couple name she came up with) meeting organized and on topic. Without her, the whole thing would be a complete mess. Besides, who knew the black-belts better than her?.

"Okay class," Mr. Craft's tired voice cut through Jenette's thoughts. "Take out your journals and answer the prompt on the board."

Everyone did as they were told and began to answer the prompt:

_"What makes a good pair? Do the people share the same likes and dislikes? Are they completely different? Write at least three things that you believe make a good pair."_ **(2)**

Jenette smiled and began scribbling in her notebook:

_Journal #24_

_A good pair can share similar interests. For example, they can both be interested in karate and/or skateboarding. They can have similar qualities like loyalty, humor, kindness, etc. But they can also have some differences. One can be cocky at times and be pretty full of himself and the other could be humble and sweet. Both are different, but they balance each other out in a way. However, the most important thing that makes a pair not only good, but great, is that they respect and know each other well. They can tell each other anything and they're comfortable around the other person. Basically, the components of a good pair are two best friends._

As soon as Jenette scribbled the last word on her paper, the bell rang. Groans were heard around the classroom from students who didn't finish.

"Drop off your journals here in the bin before you leave," Mr. Craft reminded them. He pointed to a green bin on a table next to the exit door. Jenette gathered her stuff and left the classroom, dropping off her journal first. She waited outside the door for Kim.

"Hey," Kim greeted her with a smile. "Ready for that algebra test next period?"

Jenette shook her head. "Nah. I'm probably gonna screw up like I always do," she said flatly. The girls made their way to Kim's locker.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. "You know that test is worth like 25% of our grade, right?" she told her. Kim entered her combination and opened her locker. She pulled out her algebra notebook and a sharpener.

Jenette was about to counter when Jerry came dancing up to them. Jack followed close behind.

"Yo guys!" Jerry hollered. "I just aced my science quiz!" He high-fived Jack and then the girls.

"How are you getting good grades all of a sudden?" Jenette laughed.

"Well I guess my study sessions with Mika are really paying off," Jerry boasted with a smirk.

Jenette smirked. "Righht. 'Study sessions.'"_  
_

Ignoring the comment, Jerry continued. "She rewards me every time I get a good grade."

"With what?" Kim asked. "A kiss?"

As if on cue, Mika came running up to Jerry and hugged her boyfriend from behind. "I'm do proud of you!" she giggled with her thick Khakhmakhistan accent. Mika pressed her lips against his as they began kissing passionately. Jack, Kim, and Jenette let out a groan.

"Ew!" Jack gagged. "No PDA in the halls!"

The couple let go reluctantly, completely annoyed. Jerry wrapped an arm around Mika's waist and held her close. Jenette sighed and glanced at Jack and Kim. _If only._

_BRRRRIINNGG!_ The bell went off as a signal to go to class. The gang groaned and went to their separate ways.

* * *

"Okay guys. The KICK meeting has officially started," Jenette announced after glancing at the clock in Falafel Phil's. 3:00 pm. Right on schedule.

Jenette reached for a falafel ball and looked around to see the members of their club. Seated beside her in the booth was Milton, her vice president. (He's he genius, so why not?) Across from them were Jerry and Mika, and Eddie had pulled up a chair and sat at the head of the table.

"Julie wanted to apologize for not being able to make it," Milton informed her. "She's got the flu."

"Her too?" Eddie piped up. "My whole family has the flu! I think its spreading all over Seaford!"

Panicked murmurs were heard from everyone. They grew louder and louder and louder...

"Guys!" Jenette banged on the table to emphasize her frustration, causing complete silence. Satisfied with their obedience, she smiled. "Anyway, does anyone have any ideas on how to get Jack and Kim together?"

"Ooh! I got it!" Jerry's hand flew up. "I'll trip Kim so that she falls on top of Jack and then they'll start making out. WOO!" **(3)**

Jenette rolled her eyes. "That's what we did last time Jerry," she said. "And we all know how that ended."

More murmurs came out of everyone. When Jerry tripped Kim, she missed Jack and face-planted on the floor. She got a pretty bad nose bleed, then gave Jerry one. Needless to say, Operation: Trip and Kiss was a complete fail.

"Maybe we can arrange for them to meet somewhere alone and set up a date," Milton suggested.

"Like where?" asked Eddie.

"Maybe they can meet here," Mika spoke up. "I can convince my uncle to close up early enough for them to meet here alone."

"That could work!" Jenette squealed. But her excitement quickly faded. "But how are we gonna get them to come?"

"It's simple," Milton explained. "You tell Kim that you want her to meet her at Phil's for a study session and I'll just tell Jack there's an emergency and he needs to meet me here right away."

"Milton! Your a genius!" Jenette enthused. She popped another falafel in her mouth.

"Alright! Operation: Blind Date is on, yo! Wooo!" Jerry pumped his fist in the air. Mika giggled. Jenette just smiled. This mission is gonna take a lot of planning.

* * *

**Soo there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it (you probably didn't :P) and if you'd like a fast update, then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Annotations:**

**1) I don't own Converse.**

**2) This was an actual prompt in my English textbook last year. Its not the exact same one but it's something like it.**

**3) Jerry's line was inspired by what he said in Az's fanfic (Chapter 11 of course). The actual quote was "Alrighty yo, here's how it's gonna go down. I will push Kim into Jack and they will stare into each other's eyes and start making out. Oh yeah, uh huh, WOOOO!" **

**Keep Calm and Eat Donuts,**

**Silencee54**


End file.
